


Boys Night

by KaterinaRiley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (well Hunk Lance and Keith bonding), Allura doesn't like that Keith is Galra, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Fix-It of Sorts, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Spanking, Team Bonding, Top Lance (Voltron), but they're totally in denial about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Allura doesn't take the news that Keith is half-Galra very well. Lance and Hunk decide Keith is in need of a Boys Night because, dammit, who the hell cares that he's Galra?! Doesn't change the fact he's still Keith--their hothead, impulsive, reckless Red Paladin, who also may or may not be Lance'sbi awakeningrival.--"I'm going back to my room," [Hunk] murmured, rubbing his eyes. "But this was a great Boys Night. We should so this again soon. And Keith—"As he took in the sight before him, he paused. Keith was still laying atop Lance, and the two of them were clutching at each other. Their cheeks were blushing red while Lance's fingers were tangled in Keith's hair."Keith," Hunk said slowly, and the two boys stiffened in anticipation of some accusation they weren't sure how to deny. "Don't forget that you're still you. We don't care that you're half Galra because we still trust you, we'll always trust you. Allura'll come around eventually. I promise.""R-Right," Keith agreed after a beat. "Thanks."





	Boys Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie... This did not end up going the way I originally planned lmfao. I wanted it to be less smutty and more angsty...but that's not what I ended up writing! To be honest, I really like this version better than my original haha.
> 
> Also, I know that the show says that Lance is fully Cuban, but for this fic, Lance's dad is American and his mom is Cuban.

The silence after Shiro finished explaining everything was deafening.

How could silence be deafening? It couldn't. It was impossible. Even the name was laughable. "Deafening silence." Ha! More like some weird punk band's name, a secret code for space spies, a fake story spread by an evil ruler.

And yet…

Here he was: standing in a room so silent that even if a pin dropped, you wouldn't hear the sound. Lance couldn't even hear the blood rushing through his ears. He couldn't hear his heartbeat, thumping loudly in his chest…but not as loudly as Keith's own heartbeat had to be.

Keith.

He turned to look at him. The paladin was staring intensely at the ground. Not glaring or scowling or anything usual like that. Just staring. Keith's arms were crossed over his chest, but he was hunched over a bit too, like he was trying to protect himself. Protect his heart.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Keith." Allura's voice was a strange, forced-neutral that Lance only ever heard during coalition meetings where someone attempted to undermined her authority or betrayed them for the Galra. "Is this true?"

Which, if Lance thought about it, made sense for Allura to be so composed in the midst of this heavy news. For one, she was raised to be a princess; he's seen her diplomacy in action too many times to count now, and she's very good at keeping calm despite having a storm brewing inside her.

But two, Shiro just announced that Keith was half _Galra_. That the blade his mother had left him was from a secret group of rebel Galra(called the Bladeof Mamora—how fitting) who's goal was to stop Zarkon and his witch Haggar from taking over the entire universe. Which meant that Keith's mother was a full-blooded Galra. Which meant that Keith was part _alien_!

Keith's eyes flickered up for a second, but they immediately went back down to the floor, as if he were ashamed to look Allura in the eye. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. After a few moments, he merely shut his jaw and continued looking down at the floor in a way that Lance imagined he was wishing to fall through it.

"The blade wouldn't have turned into a sword if he wasn't," Shiro finally said. His voice was soft.

Somehow, Allura seemed to tense up even further at that.

Another bout of silence fell among them, and Lance could see Keith was getting anxious from it, from the stillness, but he didn't know what to say. He was truly at a loss for words, and he knew better than to just open his mouth without thinking. Keith might be a reckless, impulsive pain in the ass that may or may not have also been Lance's bi awakening, not that anyone needed to know that, but this was a Big Moment. Lance didn't want to ruin anything by opening his big mouth and speaking without thinking his words through. Not this time at least.

Pidge, it seemed though, wasn't having the same issues as Lance.

She stared at Keith in awe, in excitement even, as she whispered, "Dude… Keith, you're part _alien_."

Something of a smile flickered on Keith's face, but it melted when Allura's spoke up again, her voice scathing.

"He's _Galra_."

They all turned to her, surprised, but Lance saw Keith hunch over himself even more, fingers digging into his jacket.

"Only half, Princess," Coran pipped up, and he probably didn't mean for it to be so dismissive, so flippant, but Lance winced anyway, fingers curling into fists on their own accord.

Only half.

_Only_ half.

Like, yeah. Sure. _Whatever,,_

It's really no big deal; it's not a worry or concern,,

Because we could still like Keith for his _other_ half!

We just had to ignore the half we don't like.

Keith had the DNA of an alien race in his veins—an alien race that that connected him to an evil emperor who wiped out planets that didn't join his dictatorship…but that was _only half_ of him! No biggie! Obviously, this situation is _totally okay_, because that alien blood is _only half_ of who he was.

(And, of course, we're just going to conveniently forget that his blood _also_ connected him to a group of rebel Galra, who fight _against_ that evil emperor; we'll just ignore that little fact.)

So, as long as we dismissed the part of Keith we don't like, we could continue on in out alien-fighting lives like normal! All we had to do was just pretend that Keith wasn't whole anymore. Simple!

Lance remembered being twelve and coming to America to study at the Garrison.

"_Oh, I'm Cuban-American,"_ he'd said excitedly when someone asked why he could speak such perfect Spanish.

Instead of being excited, they had sneered. _"_Cuban_-American? So, you're only _half_ American?"_

At first, he hadn't been sure why those words had hurt so much. That confusion hadn't lasted long.

Hunk caught Lance's eye and he knew the same thought was running through their heads.

"His mother was part of the Blade," Shiro reminded, his voice tight. He seemed to be calm, but there was a coldness radiating from him. "They're just as against Zarkon as we are, Princess."

Lance recalled of how close Shiro and Keith were before this whole space-war mess started—they were almost always seen together at the Garrison with Shiro (and sometimes Adam too) mentoring and loving on Keith like an older brother. He also recalled that Shiro was actually Japanese-American, and would go around teaching simple Japanese words and phrases to anyone who would ask. He probably had a similar thought running through his mind regarding Coran's words as Lance and Hunk had.

However, it seemed that Shiro's words flew over Allura's head.

"The Galra are already trying to take the whole universe," she spat out, her hands fists at her sides. "They already destroyed my home and my people, and now they're making half-breeds too?"

"_Excuse me_?"

The words shot out of Lance's mouth like a bullet, dripping with just as much venom as Allura's, but it didn't seem like she'd heard him either.

"It's not enough that they want to rule the universe, now they want everyone to be like them to? How _dare _they! How dare—!" She shook her head, as if in disbelief; her eyes burning in rage. "They want take over the universe _and_ turn everyone into half-Galra-mutts who'll obey them like mindless slaves—"

"_Mutts_?" Lance repeated, outraged. He stepping forward, his fists clenched and his shoulders tense. "_Slaves_?"

That seemed to finally get her attention.

"You," he growled, raising a finger at her. Title be damned—she wasn't a princess in this moment; she wasn't part of Voltron or Lance's kinda-sorta-crush-or-maybe-beard or anything like that. She was just another bully that Lance knew all too well.

"You do _not_. _ever_.say those words. Keith is _Keith_. He's the same Keith as he was yesterday and the day before that and the day before that; he's not a fucking _half-breed. _He's not a _mutt_. He's _Keith_."

Allura's eyes narrowed.

"Lance—"

"_No_, Princess," Hunk interrupted, stepping up next to Lance. He was glaring at her. "Keith might not be fully human, but that doesn't mean you can call him _those _things. He's still Keith, our—_your _friend. Just because you're half of something doesn't make you less than whole."

She blinked, startled at just how much rage Hunk had directed at her.

"But he _is _half Galra," she said, voice still hard, but now with a touch of confusion.

"That doesn't give you the right to call him a _half-breed_!" Lance snarled.

This time, she stepped forward, her own fists clenched. "But that's what he _is_! He's half human and half _murderer_."

"Allura!" Pidge gasped.

"It's true; Galra are _murderers_," Allura gritted.

Another silence fell, but this time, Lance was only deafened by the roar of his boiling blood.

"You guys don't know what it's like to have your people wiped out," she continued, somewhat softer, when everyone remained silent. "You don't know—"

"Oh, yes, please," Lance interrupted, his voice cold. "Tell me, the _Cuban-American_, whose ancestors were conquered by Spain and then America, about how I don't know what it's like for you. Tell me all about what it's like to live with the people whose ancestors were colonizers and think they're better than you because your skin and native tongue is different from theirs. Tell me about how you were never good enough for them because you weren't _fully _American. How you were _half_, which meant you were _less than_. Or, better yet, tell Hunk, who's Samoan-American or tell Shiro who's Japanese-American. Tell us how _monstrous _we are for being _half_!"

"That's different!" Allura growled out, but Lance didn't let her continue.

"Is it really?" he asked scathingly. "Because where I'm standing, you're trying to punish Keith for something he doesn't have any control over, just like I was and Hunk was and I'm going to assume Shiro too. If anyone is being the monster here, it's _you_!"

He broke off, breathing heavily.

Allura was silent. Seething.

Everyone's eyes were boring into him, but no one spoke a word. After a few moments, Lance was able to steady his rapid heartbeat and calm his heaving chest.

"Hey Hunk," he called out, voice tight, not yet looking away from Allura.

"Hey Lance," Hunk replied evenly, though there was no usual warmth to his words. "You know what we haven't had in a while? Boys Night."

"Boys Night. That sounds lovely. Let's do it." Squaring his shoulders and jutting his chin out, he said, still glaring into Allura's eyes. "If anyone decides they need either Hunk, Keith, or I, do yourselves a favor and change your fucking mind."

He turned, only allowing himself a fraction of a second to wish he had long hair like his sister so it could've whipped into Allura's face, and aimed straight for Keith. Keith, who looked years younger in the moment. His arms now hung loosely at his sides and his mouth had fallen open slightly, but it was his eyes—wide, soft, _wet_—that caught Lance's attention the most.

"Come on," he said quietly, slipping his arm around Kith's shoulders and gently leading him towards the door, where Hunk was waiting.

Keith didn't protest, didn't drag his feet. If anything, he leaned into Lance more than what was strictly necessary, not that Lance was going to comment on it.

"Boys Night is the best night," Hunk said, his own arms slipped around Keith's waist as they left the control deck. "It's so relaxing and it's a nice reprieve from being, you know, defenders of the universe and all that."

They could feel everyone's eyes staring at their backs. When the doors shut and they were almost out of the hallway, Lance could've sworn he heard Pidge shouting, _"What the fuck, Allura!" _but he didn't dwell on it.

It wasn't until they were almost to Lance's room that Keith spoke up. If they hadn't been paying attention, Lance and Hunk would've missed his soft question.

"B-Boys Night?"

Lance ignored the tremble in Keith's voice, trying to keep the mood light. "Oh, yeah! It's the best. We get to try alien snack food and play video games and wear face masks—"

"Face masks?" Keith teased, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Only you, Lance."

"It's actually quite relaxing," Hunk pipped up. "Seriously, I love it."

"You say that, but you only wear them during Boys Night," Lance reminded, stopping and putting his hand up to the pad.

Hunk shrugged. "I don't have the patience to do it _every _night like you, Lance."

Since the three of them couldn't fit through the door as they were, they had to let go of each other, but it wasn't for long because both Lance and Hunk's primary love language was physical touch.

Lance felt Keith's eyes on him as he toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket before opening one of the drawers and pulling out a box filled with the lotions and face masks that he's acquired in space—well, he's about 93% sure they're all lotions and face masks. The green bottle might actually maybe potentially be lube, but he hasn't told anyone else that.

Hunk's own jacket and shoes were tossed on the floor before he began rummaging around for the collection of snacks he and Lance had gathered that was meant for Boys Night and Emergency Comfort Food only.

This was a Boys Night _and _a Comfort Emergency.

They sat down on the bed, angled inwards so they were facing each other and their legs were intertwined, but they left enough space for another body between them.

Lance patted the spot beside him. "Come on."

"But first, take off your shoes, belt, and jacket," Hunk added.

"…What?"

If Lance didn't know any better, he'd say Keith was blushing. Except he was too busy fighting his own blush. Thank the stars for his dark complexion.

"It's easier to get comfortable that way," he explained, grateful that his voice didn't give anything away.

(Give what away? What would Lance be giving away to Keith? Wait, no, don't go down that road. Not yet—now. Not now. Not ever.)

"Oh. Right. Yeah, okay."

Gingerly, Keith toed off his shoes, unbuckled his belt, and slid off his jacket. As soon as he sat down, his legs resting awkward atop Lance and Hunk's, Lance grabbed one of his blankets and draped it around Keith's shoulders. Hunk handed him a headband to pull hair out of his face.

"Okay, buddy, what do you want to try first?" Lance asked, rummaging through the box of lotions and face creams. "This one makes your skin _super _soft; it's really good. Oh, but _this_ one makes your body sparkle like a vampire-fairy."

"My favorite!" Hunk announced, making grabby motions with his hands. "Soft hands aren't the best thing to have when you're working on machines, but sparkles don't do anything except make you pretty! You can use it too, if you want, Keith."

"Or both," Lance suggested, grinning.

"Yeah, both!"

Lance went back to the box. "Okay, I haven't tried this face mask yet," he admitted, "But it looks really similar to this other one I bought that literally made my face glow!"

"It was really awesome," Hunk added. "When I put this lotion on him, he really did look like a vampire-fairy."

"We took pictures, I'll show you sometime," Lance promised.

"Ooo, that one!" Hunk shouted, pointing at a small pink bottle. "That one literally got rid of all my acne, it was great!"

Laughing, Lance put the bottle back in the box. "Yeah, but it also made your nose turn invisible for, like, six hours."

"Worth it~!" Hunk sing-songed. "But you don't need it, Keith; your skin is basically flawless. It's so not fair."

Keith blinked, looking a tad overwhelmed, but he was also smiling softly, which was already a win considering how miserable he looked earlier in the control room.

"You know what," Lance decided, taking pity on his not-rival-anymore. "This is your first Boys Night with us, so let's not get too fancy just yet. This cream only moisturizes your skin, from what I can tell. Can I put it on you?"

"Put it…?" Keith blinked a few more times, staring at the bottle. He glanced over to Hunk, who was working the sparkling lotion into his calves. "Um. Yeah. Okay. Thanks."

His smile was probably a bit too bright, but Lance couldn't reign it in. "Awesome! And don't worry, we'll get to the snack part soon, but mixing lotion and food is—"

"Disgusting," Hunk finished. "It's already gross with human food and Earth lotion, but alien food and space lotion? Worse."

"How—" Keith flinched when the cool cream touched his face, and Lance smiled softly in apology. "Uh, how is it worse?"

Hunk grunted as he shifted his legs to get the lotion on his other calf. "My tongue was covered in sparkles for a _week_, man. A week!"

"It was _hilarious_," Lance stage-whispered, winking.

(And no. No, he absolutely did _not _find Keith's flustered blinking and reddening cheeks adorable. He did _not _think about the fact that his fingers were touching Keith's face. He did _not _thank you very much. And yes, this was a completely normal argument to have within oneself.)

"Everything tasted like sparkles!" Hunk whined.

"Which, I still think probably made the food goo taste better," Lance countered.

"It didn't."

Keith's lips twitched. "That's a shame. Food goo sucks."

"Right!?" Lance exclaimed, ignoring the disappointment that came with finishing covering Keith's face. He held up two bottles, "Okay, dude, should I put this one on my face, which makes it super soft, but also stains my face red for, like, two hours, or should I do this one, which also makes my face super soft, but no stain."

Keith frowned. "Why would you even choose the one that stains your face red?"

"Because it smells like roses!"

He waved the bottle under Keith's nose, who made a face.

"Do the other one."

Lance pouted. "Aw, but roses."

"Yeah," Keith rolled his eyes. "So, do the other one."

Lance paused, raising his eyebrows. "Keith… Do you not like the smell of roses?"

Hunk snorted. "No one hates the smell of roses, La_oooh_ _my god_! Keith! Keith, you hate the smell of roses?!"

Keith crossed his arms. "I just think there's better smelling flowers. And prettier ones too."

"Wow." Hunk shook his head. "Buddy, I know you're half alien, but damn, what did roses ever do to you?"

Keith stiffened.

Lance shot a glare towards Hunk, who looked mortified.

Quickly, he shoved the non-rose-smelling bottle in Keith's hands. "Hey, so, since I can't see my face, can you put this on me?"

"Uh, I…" Keith licked his lips and Lance absolutely did not follow the movement with his eyes. "Sure. I can do that."

"Thanks!"

Clearing his throat, Hunk asked, trying for nonchalance, "So, um, which snack do you want to try first, Keith? There's this one that's in a circle bag, or this one that we tried before and it's really good. Or—Oh! Oh, there's _this other one_ that we had to tie down cuz it kept floating away!"

He shook the bag excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"I still think the floating-ness means it's gone bad," Lance mumbled, trying to ignore the way Keith looked to be concentrating way too hard to do something as simple of put lotion on Lance's face. He was even biting the bottom of his lip. "It wasn't floating when we first got it."

Hunk shrugged. "We won't know until we try."

"Last time you tried something I said had gone bad, you were in the bathroom for the rest of our Boys Night," he reminded.

Hunk pouted; his eyes big. "Yeah, cuz my stomach is so sensitive. Yours isn't though. _Please_ Lance!"

He sighed. He was weak for Hunk's puppy-dog eyes, but then again, who wasn't? And it was true, he did have one of the stronger stomachs on the ship—he had to in order to be Hunk's official First Taste Tester whenever they got new space ingredients.

Plus, Keith seemed to be done rubbing in the lotion, so Lance reached out his arms (and told himself he didn't miss Keith touching his face).

"Okay, fine. Give it here."

"Lance! Lance! Lance! Lance!" Hunk chanted as Lance popped one of the light-purple, popcorn-looking pieces into his mouth. After a few seconds, he excitedly asked, "What's it taste like?"

Keith was leaning forward, looking curious too.

It didn't really have a flavor, but before Lance could say this, he hiccupped and immediately felt himself start to rise up off the bed.

"Oh my god!" Hunk hollered as Keith automatically got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist with a startled yelp. "Lance, you're floating!"

"I'm floating!" Lance giggled. "This is so cool! Keith, let me go, let's see how high up I'll go!"

Keith didn't let go and Lance pretended not to realize that Keith's face was pressed against his stomach.

"But what if you can't come down?" he asked, a lot more worried than he should be.

(Maybe should be… Wait, should Lance actually be worried?)

He burped and immediately fell back down on his ass. His legs smacked against Hunk's while Keith lost balance and fell into him.

A moment passed. Then:

"Dude, that was awesome!" Hunk reached into the bag and popped one of the pieces into his mouth.

"Hunk!" Keith admonished, but he wasn't able to grab onto Hunk's arm before the Yellow Paladin was floating several feet up in the air.

"Go Hunk!" Lance reached for the bag again. "Come on, Keith, do it with us!"

Hunk was laughing and twirling in midair, shouting about how he was Peter Pan.

When Keith didn't answer right away, Lance goaded, "I thought the Red Paladin was supposed to reckless and impulsive. Come on, Keith, I bet I can last longer than you."

A spark flared in Keith's eyes at that.

"You wish," he smirked, grabbing the bag and stuffing three pieces into his mouth.

Lance retaliated by eating four.

After about an hour, the bag had run out of pieces, and Keith had indeed been the one to last the longest in the air—about seven minutes. The three of them found themselves lying side-by-side: Lance squished between the wall and Keith; Keith squished between Lance and Hunk; and Hunk at the end, just barely keeping himself from falling off the bed. It really wasn't meant for three people, but they didn't care.

"_Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die_," Hunk said, his voice uncharacteristically high, as if he'd been breathing in helium instead of eating a different type of alien snack.

They all laughed, the sound also uncharacteristically high.

"I really do think these have helium inside them." Lance shook the circular bag, the blue triangles inside rattling against each other. "We should get more."

"Definitely! This is the best Boys Night ever," Hunk declared, poking at Keith's stomach, who squirmed away from the touch and _squealed_.

"N-No! Hunk!"

He ended up half on top of Lance in an effort to get away from Hunk's touch.

"_Keith_," Lance said breathlessly, looking up at him wide-eyed. "You're…you're _extremely _ticklish, aren't you?"

Keith attempted to scrambled off Lance, probably off the bed entirely, but Hunk was leaning into him, stopping him from going anywhere.

"No, I'm just the normal amount of ticklish," Keith said, very, very unconvincingly.

Lance grinned, though it was nothing compared to the downright evil smirk on Hunk's face.

"I don't believe you, Keith," Hunk whispered before tackling Keith back down on the bed, aiming for Keith's sides.

"Shit!" Keith shrieked, squirming and kicking out, but also laughing unabashedly.

He'd fallen back down on top of Lance, and was now curling into him, trying to stifle his laughter into Lance's chest, but it didn't work. Hunk was a master tickler. Plus, Lance wasn't going to let this opportunity go; his hands joined Hunk's on Keith's sides, effectively trapping him between their bodies. Their laughter echoed throughout the room and Lance couldn't remember a time when Keith seemed to be this happy.

"This is good information to know," Hunk said minutes later, breathlessly. "Lance isn't nearly as ticklish as you'd think he'd be."

"I grew up in a large family," he reminded, stilling his hands, but not taking them away from Keith's side. Not yet. "I'm practically immune."

Hunk smirked. "Except where your neck connects to your shoulder."

Keith looked up at him suddenly, looking downright devious. "Is that so?"

"Now wait a minute—!"

Except Keith was already reaching for that spot and Lance couldn't squirm away because, well, _wall_, not to mention that Keith was basically pinning him to the bed with the way his body was pressed against his entire left side (not his fault though—Hunk was pressed against Keith's back, also reaching for that tender spot on Lance's neck and so it didn't mean anything, it didn't, this was just boys being boys, boys being friends, nothing more) while his leg was thrown over one of Lance's.

"No!" he yelped as they both reached his neck at the same time, but it quickly turned into hearty laughter. He squirmed, but, again, _wall_, so, all he could was lay there and allow himself to be tickled while simultaneously trying not to bash his head against the wall as he wriggled around.

It was over within minutes, but honestly, it felt like hours.

Not in a bad way though.

Not exactly.

Sure, it was torture, but it was…how did that expression go? It was _sweet torture_.

Despite the overwhelming urge to protect himself from the onslaught of tickles by any means necessary, the heavy feeling of Keith pinning him down—Keith's breath on his face, Keith's smile blinding his eyes, Keith's laugh echoing in his ears, Keith's hands on his neck—was too good to fully push him off.

Plus, Hunk had been pressing against Keith, also smiling and laughing and enjoying himself, which just added another reason why Lance was unable to push them away. One, because Hunk was like a boulder and no one could move him if he didn't want to be moved. Two, Lance was, unsurprisingly, a huge people pleaser, and Hunk happened to be in the top three people that Lance loved to please most, so he didn't want to fully push the dude away—he only did that when he really, truly, wasn't in the mood, which was rare and wasn't today. Not when Keith needed this Boys Night more than anything.

"Oh, man, I'm beat," Hunk complained breathlessly once they'd finally stopped tickling Lance.

He was spooning Keith again, but this time Keith was laying _on _Lance, not just next to him in an almost-but-not-exactly-on-him type way. This time, Keith was actually on him, with his head resting comfortable in the crook where Lance's arm connected to his body while Keith's hand lay atop Lance's chest. (So, essentially, Hunk was awkwardly spooning Keith's side, with his leg thrown over Keith's and wedged between Lance's, but, eh, they were all comfortable, so, it wasn't really that awkward.)

"_You're_ beat?" Lance scoffed. "Keith and I were the ones who got tickled, not you."

"And as a certified tickle monster, I take my job very seriously and exert all my energy in being the best possible tickle monster I can be."

The seriousness in Hunk's voice dissolved as he broke down into a fit of giggles. It seemed to be contagious because no more than a second had passed before Keith joined in, the sound of his laughter reverberating throughout Lance's entire being.

"You have a certification to back that claim?" Keith asked breathlessly.

Hunk grinned. "You bet your sweet, red lion I do!"

They broke out in a fit of laughter again, losing track of time as they laughed until they cried, repeating Hunk's words over and over again until it lost all meaning. As soon as they'd start to quiet down, one of them would repeat the phrase until they were all laughing again. It wasn't until after they'd calmed down again that Lance realized he'd been carding his fingers through Keith's hair. He almost stopped…but Keith hadn't said anything about it…so, he just kept on pretending like nothing was out of the ordinary.

(And, to be perfectly honest, Lance didn't want to stop.)

After some comfortable silence, in which Lance had just began contemplating falling asleep like this, Keith spoke up, his voice quiet.

"Do you guys do this often?"

"Which part?" Hunk asked, but immediately snorted, rolling his eyes. "Scratch that, I don't even know why I asked that. Yes, we do this often. All of it."

"Except less tickling with Pidge," Lance added. "She _kicks_."

Hunk laughed. "Oh, yeah. I learned that one the hard way. Remember when I had a bruise on my eye that one week a few months back? That taught me not to mess with Pidge and her feet real quick."

Keith snorted quietly at that.

"You should join us again next time," Lance said, trying not to show just how nervous he was suggesting this. (Why was he nervous? No, don't ask that question.) "You're always training, dude. You need to take some time to relax."

"Yeah!" Hunk continued. "It's been so awesome, dude. You should join us _every _time."

"Or as often as you want to," Lance clarified quickly. "Pidge only joins us, like, one every three Boys Nights. She said it's too much testosterone or something."

Hunk huffed. "She wasn't complaining when we were pillow fighting or lotioning up or video gaming. I think she's just a huge introvert."

"Well, considering how extroverted we can get, I'm not surprise she needs to take breaks from us." Lance looked down, expecting Keith to have a response, but he seemed lost in thought, tracing an unidentified pattern on Lance's chest. Quietly, he asked, "You okay, Keith?"

At his name, he looked up, but it didn't seem like he heard what Lance said.

To be honest, Lance forgot what he'd asked the moment Keith's big, soft eyes locked with his.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Lance and Hunk glanced at each other.

"Sure of what?" Hunk asked cautiously.

"Sure that you want me to come back," Keith clarified, and there was something in his voice was that dangerously close to being what Lance would call a whimper.

They both frowned.

"Of course," Lance assured. "We wouldn't say it if we didn't mean it."

"Yeah, dude."

"But…" Keith trailed off, his mouth snapping shut after a moment of silence.

Finally, Hunk prompted, "But…?"

Another bout of silence. Lance was just about to suggest something to alleviate the tension in the room—maybe playing some video games—when Keith spoke up again, his voice quiet.

"But now we know what I am."

"_Who_ you are," Lance corrected quickly. "And we've always known. You're Keith."

"My mother is an alien."

Hunk chimed in, with just a tad too much enthusiasm, "Yeah, which is pretty cool if you think about it! You've got _alien_ DNA! You're your own—what's it called? That word Pidge taught us."

"Cryptid," Lance supplied, remembering their last conversation with the little gremlin herself.

"You're your own cryptid!" Hunk shouted. "You're like that one, um, with the wings…"

"Mothman," Lance supplied again, remembering another, different conversation they'd had, all five of them.

Hunk pumped in fist in the air. "Yeah! You're like Mothman, dude!"

"I'm nothing like Mothman," Keith whispered, his voice muffled by Lance's chest. "I'm part _Galra_."

And at that, his voice broke.

Just as Lance registered the broken sound of Keith's voice, he also realized there had been a growing damp spot on his shirt. That when his fingers would occasionally brush against Keith's skin, it wasn't sweat that moistened his fingers.

It was tears.

"Keith…" he breathed out softly.

But Keith seemed too far in his own head to hear Lance. He was curled up even more, his hand over Lance's heart now fisting the fabric and his body trembling.

"I'm _Galra_," he repeated, voice dripping with as much hatred as his eyes were dripping with tears. "Allura was right, I'm part _monster _and—"

"_Keith_," Lance interrupted firmly. "Shut up."

"But—"

"Nope!" The hand that was carding through Keith's hair is now covering Keith's mouth at an awkward angle. "Don't wanna hear it, Mullet!"

"Yeah," Hunk chimed in. "So what if you're part Galra? You're still Keith, the Red Paladin. Plus, the Blade's all Galra and they're the good guys. Just like us!"

Keith didn't respond, but that was because he was full on sobbing in Lance's arms. Somehow, he was eerily silent except for a few sharp gasps and sniffles. Without even looking at each other, Lance and Hunk just snuggled closer to Keith, holding him and whispering things like, "It's okay, dude, it's okay," and "You're Keith, you'll always be Keith," and "We're your friends no matter what," and, perhaps most important of all, "We're not going to leave you."

When Keith's tears slowly came to a stop, they laid there in silence for almost half an hour. Hunk had fallen asleep once it was clear Keith had stopped crying. Lance almost followed, thinking Keith was asleep too, but then he heard him speak softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why're you sorry?"

Keith stiffened. "Y-You're awake?!"

There was a slight tinge of panic in his voice.

"Yeah, almost asleep though," Lance murmured, and then he yawned as if to prove his point. "Why are you sorry?"

He felt Keith frown against his chest. For a moment, he said nothing, and Lance wondered if the conversation was already over before it had really begun. But, no, Keith propped his head up and was talking again, so softly Lance had to strain to hear him.

"Why did you do this?"

"This?" he repeated, confused.

"Stand up to Allura. Invite me to your Boys Night. Let me…uh, lay like this…" Keith's hand twitched on Lance's chest.

Lance frowned, unsure what this had to do with Keith's apology. "Allura wasn't being fair to you, dude. And I tried inviting you to this once before, but you got all pissy with me, which, granted, I did kinda interrupt your training time, but like I said before, you train too much; you need to relax someti—"

"Lance."

There was something in Keith's voice, something firm yet fragile, that made Lance's jaw snap shut.

"That's not exactly… I mean, you…" He sighed. "What about our 'rivalry'?" (Lance could hear the air quotes even though Keith's hands hadn't moved.) "I thought you hated me."

"Wait, _what_?" Lance stiffened. "_Hate_ you? No! I don't—I've _never_—hated you!"

"Could've fooled me," Keith mumbled.

"Oh my god, dude. No. No, me creating that rivalry doesn't mean I hate you! It means I like you!"

Wait.

Fuck.

Did he actually just say that?

Why did he just say that?

Shit, shit, shit—

"So, you admit you created that rivalry out of nothing?" Keith asked, and Lance could hear a smirk playing on his lips.

_Oh, thank quiznack he didn't catch onto the other thing_, he thought to himself.

"Well, not exactly out of _nothing_," he began, sighing. He relaxed back into the bed. "I mean, when everyone from Iverson to the fucking Garrison janitor compares you to this 'stellar, perfect pilot' that you replaced just cuz _he_ did something stupid, not _you_ did something great, it can…well, it can kinda get to you…"

"Oh." Keith seemed genuinely surprised at that. "That sounds really horrible."

Lance shrugged awkwardly. "Yeah, it was, but that didn't mean I needed to take it out on you. It's not like you told Iverson to constantly remind me of you and your impenetrable shadow when you left and how I'd never live up to it."

"I…" Keith paused, seemingly gathering his thoughts. "I'm sorry they did that to you. It wasn't fair of them. And I'm sorry I didn't notice you. At the Garrison. I didn't really pay attention to anyone back then to be honest."

Lance snorted. "I know, dude. It's okay. Besides, this is _my _apology, not yours. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I mean, I kinda do."

He rolled his eyes. "No, you don't. I'm the one who got carried away with the stupid rivalry. I shouldn't have gone so hard. Sometimes I forget not everyone is super intense with their friendships. I really did think we were friends, just with a healthy—" he paused, remembering how some of the words shared between them leaned more towards hurtful than light teasing "—well, okay, _mostly _healthy competitive streak. That's how I used to be with some of my other friends before I went to the Garrison."

_The male friends that I'd actually been crushing on, but had no idea that that's what it had been until I got stuck in space with you and had an intense heart-to-heart with Hunk, who I don't think even remembers, while accidently high on space weed—which was totally Hunk's fault for not paying attention to what he was buying._

Lance left that part out.

Keith huffed out a small laugh. "That's not what I meant, Lance. But, um, thanks. For apologizing. And telling me…all that. I appreciate it."

_Don't think you'd appreciate it if you know it all_, he thought. Aloud, he asked, "Then why did you apologize?"

"Well, I… I mean, I cried on you—"

Lance quickly interrupted that train of though.

"Dude, no. That's nothing to be sorry for. I grew up with four siblings, and sure I'm technically the youngest, but I can't tell you how many times I had Rachel crying on my shoulder over some boy or Veronica and Luis crying over some girl that broke their heart. Plus, I'm an uncle, so there's been _lots _of tears from my nieces and nephews. Also, Hunk cries on me _all the time_. The dude is a crier, Keith, like legit. Pidge has too, but don't tell her I told you; I think she might hurt me…"

He broke off as Keith started giggling.

"So, see? Nothing to apologize for." Lance nearly stuttered when he realized he'd been carding his fingers through Keith's hair _again_, but managed to keep his voice even. "I think the only people who haven't cried on me are Shiro and Allura."

"What about Coran?"

"It happened once. I was helping him clean something and we started talking about our families. He told me about how he was an uncle to, like, fifty kids, with only a few of them being actually blood-related. We kinda cried on each other then."

Keith hummed.

"You're good at that," he murmured.

Lance huffed, amused. "At what? Crying?"

"Wha—? No, at being with people." Keith looked back up, locking his eyes with Lance's again. "You're so good with people, even alien people. They just, like, _flock_ to you. You always know what to say to make people feel better."

_Oh_.

"I'm…" Lance floundered. "I'm not really _that_ good—"

"Yes, you are," Keith interrupted, his eyes rolling. "Take the compliment, Lance. I might not say it again."

Now that was more familiar footing.

"Well, of course, if you start complimenting me on all the great things I do, you'll just never shut up," he teased. "I do a lot of great things."

Keith rolled his eyes again and rested his head back down on Lance's chest.

"You do actually," he mumbled.

"…What?" Lance whispered, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"A lot of great things," Keith clarified, his voice quiet. "You do a lot of great things. But you don't show those off. Like when you helped those kids find their mom after a battle. Or when you saved Coran from being blown up by fake-Rover."

"O-Oh."

Keith's hand twitched, as if he wanted to close it in a fist, but physical stopped himself from doing so.

"You're always hiding behind this fake bravado," he continued, his voice even quiet than before. "But you don't need to hide, Lance. You're… You're enough just as you are."

And, shit, now Lance was crying.

Was he really that transparent? Or was Keith just that perceptive? Did he notice everyone like that or just Lance?

He must've been quiet for too long because Keith was looking back up again, a question forming on his lips, but he froze as he took in Lance's wet eyes.

_THUMP_

If anyone asked, they would both deny the shrill shrieks that escaped their lips as they clutched tightly to each other in fear.

"Ugh," Hunk groaned, rubbing his head. He looked up blearily, sleep still in his eyes, from his prone position on the floor.

"Lance, your bed is too small," he complained.

"S-Sorry, buddy," Lance stuttered, unsure if the frantically beating heartbeat he felt was his own or Keith's.

Hunk yawned and staggered up to his feet.

"I'm going back to my room," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "But this was a great Boys Night. We should so this again soon. And Keith—"

As he took in the sight before him, he paused. Keith was still laying atop Lance, and the two of them were clutching at each other. Their cheeks were blushing red while Lance's fingers were tangled in Keith's hair.

"Keith," Hunk said slowly, and the two boys stiffened in anticipation of some accusation they weren't sure how to deny. "Don't forget that you're still you. We don't care that you're half Galra because we still trust you, we'll always trust you. Allura'll come around eventually. I promise."

"R-Right," Keith agreed after a beat. "Thanks."

Hunk gave them a thumbs up and then stumbled out of the room, yawning and muttering about his bed as if he hadn't just given a heartfelt and inspiring speech.

As the door slid shut, the tension leaked out of the two remaining paladins. They released their breathes at the same time, then, after a pause, they started laughing.

"I should probably go," Keith whispered after a moment. He didn't make a move to get up. Or to get off Lance.

Lance licked his lips (and told himself that Keith hadn't tracked the motion with his eyes, of course he hadn't) and cleared his throat.

"Or," he suggested, his voice slightly hoarse. "You could just stay. For the night."

"Like a sleepover?" Keith asked.

"Yeah."

Keith smiled and it was so soft that Lance forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"I've never had a sleepover before."

Lance had to forcibly pulled himself back together after that admission. It was just too precious and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Never? Well, that definitely needs to be rectified."

Keith giggled quietly. "What usually happens on sleepovers?"

"Anything really. More facemasks and snack-eating. We can play some video games or have a pillow fight. Can talk about what we want to do in the future or what happened to us in the past. We could talk about the girls we like…" He swallowed down his nerves. "Or the boys."

Keith looked at him, his face a mixture of…hope? confusion?

"Sleepovers are like Vegas," he finished.

Now Keith was definitely looking at him in confusion.

"Vegas?"

"Vegas." Lance winked, hoping he didn't look as anxious as he felt. "What happens at sleepovers stays at sleepovers."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah—" damnit, why the hell couldn't he stop talking already "—it's like a, a different dimension or something. Like, you can do anything, absolutely anything, during a sleepover and you just don't talk about it ever again. Unless you want to, of course. But you don't have to. You can just forget—"

He didn't mean to pull back, but of all the ways he expected Keith to stop him from blathering on, of all the things he expected Keith to do, _kissing him _hadn't been one of them.

Kissing.

Holy quiznak, Keith _kissed _him!

"Shit," Keith cursed, moving to get up. "Lance, I'm so sorr—"

There was no way Lance was letting go of this opportunity. No way, no fucking way.

"Don't," he breathed out, unable to get the word out of his mouth fast enough. His hand moved to the back of Keith's neck, stopping him from fleeing so he could lean forward to press his lips back against Keith's. "Don't be sorry. Don't you dare…"

"Okay," Keith whispered, letting him be pressed back down with a smile on his lips. "I'm not sorry…not at all…"

The smile disappeared quickly as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Lance groaned in response, still half in awe that Keith was even kissing him…that his tongue was down his throat…that he was _kissing _him!

It seemed like today was full of surprises. Not only did Keith allow Lance to manhandle him, but he let out the most delicious whine as Lance reversed their positions and pressed him into the mattress. He was effectively pinned with Lance above him, keeping him there with just his lips. And his hands. And his body. Keith's hands moved into Lance's hair, then racked down against his back, then went to his hair again, keeping Lance from moving too far away, not that Lance was even thinking about doing that.

"Is—Is this okay?" Lance whispered, pulling away slightly when he felt Keith's legs wrap around his hips, pressing down until they were thoroughly flushed together. Until Keith could no doubt feel exactly how Lance felt about this.

"You'd know if it wasn't," Keith deadpanned, pulling Lance's face back to his and rolling his hips and—_Oh_. Oh, Keith was just as hard as Lance was.

This was either going to be really good or really bad.

Lance refused to let this go bad.

He deepened the kiss further, rolling his hips as expertly as he could, which, given Keith's deep moan, was very affective, and moved his hand down Keith's body, feeling as best he could with the shirt in the way. Very soon, it became Not Nearly Enough, and Lance pulled back sitting up on his knees.

"What happens at sleepovers," he murmured, quickly memorizing the image of a disheveled Keith with red, swollen lips and a dazed expression, before taking off his shirt.

He meant to dive right back down to continue on kissing and humping and petting, but the look on Keith's face froze him.

Keith looked downright _hungry_.

"_Fuck_," he groaned, pushing himself up to latch onto Lance's neck, which he was at the perfect height for now, and let his hands roam around Lance's chest and lower. "Why do you hide this?"

"B-Because being shirtless all the time is not exactly socially acceptable?" Lance answered, though it felt more like a question because, seriously, if this was how Keith was going to react to Lance's somewhat-chiseled chest and kinda-sorta-there biceps, then why the hell hadn't he been shirtless their whole time in space?

Keith's fingers hadn't strayed from his lower abdomen in several seconds, and they were starting to dip into the waistband of his jeans.

"This V should be illegal," he murmured before pushing Lance down on his back, sucking a hickey on his neck while working at the button and zipper of his jeans. Quickly, and surprisingly efficiently, he stripped Lance completely of all his clothes.

"_Fuck_," he repeated emphatically.

"Uh, is that a good 'fuck' or a bad—"

But Lance choked on his words as Keith lowered himself down, glancing up to give Lance the most lewd, cocky smirk he'd ever seen in his life.

"What happens at sleepovers," he repeated coyly before opening his mouth and _putting all of Lance's dick in it_.

"Shit, shit, shit, oh, _fuck yes_…!" Lance moaned, his hand automatically tangling itself into Keith's hair.

Keith knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He also didn't seem to have a gag reflex.

Everyone else who'd gone down on Lance (which had been only two other people—his one and only girlfriend and a drunken hookup with a dude after breaking up with said girlfriend) had been so intimidated by his size, they either refused to suck him for more than a few seconds or they threw up on his dick. (It was the drunk guy. They didn't get much farther than that barely-blowjob since the guy then proceeded to pass out and Lance's Mother Hen came out.)

Essentially, Lance was in absolute, pure, blissful heaven…

…Except, he felt his orgasm bubbling up way sooner than he wanted it to. (Hey, it'd been a while, okay? And neither of his partners had been as good as Keith. Or as cute as him. Wait, no, best not go down that train of thought.) He waited until the last possible to second to pull Keith off and back up to his face, giving himself a painfully perfect edge.

"Didn't think you'd be into tasting yourself," Keith muttered in between kisses, smirking at Lance's erratic panting.

"Shut up and get naked," Lance said, twisting to grab the green bottle of maybe-lube from the box of lotions.

If they were going to make this a hell of a night to never talk about again, they might as well make it _the best_ hell of a night to never talk about again.

When he turned back around, he couldn't fathom why Keith had reacted to his body in such an awed way when he had clearly been a god in a past life. Not only did he have an actual fucking eight pack, which should not have been physically possible, but he was just all angles and muscle and Lance wanted to feel it moving under him, like, _yesterday_.

"Geeze, '_fuck_'yourself," he groaned, his hand rubbing at the muscles in Keith's thigh.

Keith grabbed the lube from Lance hands with a grin that could only be described as devilish.

"I'm tired of fucking myself, I'd rather you do it."

Lance shuddered and would have definitely come right then and there if he hadn't been (slightly) experienced in this. With a groan, he surged forward, cradling Keith's head as he pushed him back down into the mattress. Now, with no clothing to be a shield between them, Lance allowed himself to roam and pinch and squeeze every part of Keith he could get his hands on.

Keith was busy opening the lube and warming up the giant glob in his hand before snaking it down between their bodies to grasp them both in his hand.

"Fuck," the moaned together. Then, when Lance gripped Keith's thigh and hoisted it up over his shoulder, Keith reemphasized, "_Fuuuuck_!"

Rutting against each other like animals was a kink Lance didn't know he had, but fuck, it was hot. Or maybe it was just Keith, who was trembling and moaning under him, that Lance found so enticing.

"God, you're huge," Keith gasped out, arching as Lance sucked a bruise onto his neck. "And you know what you're doing."

"Surprised?" he asked, reaching down to keep the grip on their cocks tight.

"P-Pleased," Keith corrected. "Didn't think you were into guys."

Lance nibbled at the juncture where Keith's neck and shoulder met, relishing in the shudder that wrecked Keith's body.

"Maybe it's just you," he murmured, bringing his lips back to the Keith's.

But thankfully—unfortunately?—it didn't seem like Keith heard him.

"Is this all?" he asked, arching again, hips stuttering in pleasure. "Or are we actually going to do something worth keeping secrets about?"

Lance huffed out a laugh. He leaned forward, his teeth catching the shell of Keith's ear.

"Well you're the one under me right now," he whispered, thrusting his hips a little rougher than before. "I say that's your choice."

This time, Keith laughed, breathless, but with a strong hint of _I-know-something-you-don't-know_.

What he knew was just how quickly he could twist them so Lance was on his back, pinned, with Keith looming overhead, straddling him.

"Sorry, who's under whom?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, as smug as smug could be. The fact that he was disheveled and looked just one inch to wrecked had Lance's cock twitching in his hand. Keith smirked, feeling the pulse against his own.

"Fuck," Lance breathed out.

Keith leaned down, his lips hovering over Lance's. "Is that a request?"

"Yes," he begged unthinkingly, surging forward to capture Keith's lips with his mouth again. "God, yes."

Lost in the sensation of Keith's lips, Lance didn't notice Keith's hand reaching behind, prepping himself, until Keith pulled back.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked, breathless. His hand was reached around him, lightly holding Lance's cock against the crack of his ass.

"Sex?" Lance asked, his mouth dry. "Yeah."

"With a guy?" he pressed, slowly rubbing Lance's dick. It was too light to give him any actual release, but there was enough pressure that had Lance whining and hitching his hips.

"Once. Kinda. Not all the way," Lance gasped out.

Keith smirked. "Good."

Lance tried really hard to keep his eyes open as Keith lifted himself and then slowly sank down on his cock, but he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head, especially when Keith threw his own head back, letting out a low moan.

"Holy shit," he groaned, his hands tightly gripping Keith's hips. He forced his eyes open and got an eyeful of Keith's pale, hard, dripping cock.

"Lance, _fuck_," Keith all-but-whined, shimmying his hips as he adjusted to the feeling. Then he opened his eyes and stared down at Lance with a look that made Lance want to say, _Please just fucking eat me_.

"So," he hummed. "This is some sleepover, huh?"

Lance burst out laughing, the movement causing him to break off in a moan as he jostled Keith, who tightened himself in response, his own lips falling open in a moan too.

"Gotta say, this is the best sleepover I've ever had," Lance grinned, once he got his baring back.

"Same," Keith agreed. (Lance refrained from reminding him this was his only sleepover.) "But just wait."

Then, Keith started moving his hips.

Lance swore he saw God herself.

"Fuck, you're so big," Keith moaned, red creeping down from his cheeks to his chest. Lance wasn't sure if he was blushing at the admittance or just because it felt so good. Maybe both.

"Welcome to Cuba." His hands moved from Keith's hips to his ass, squeezing and pinching and pulling his cheeks. "We're in the top fifteen for dick size."

"Did you seriously look that up?" Keith asked, though there could be no bite to his tone when he was biting his lip like that.

Lance watched Keith's face with fascination.

"I was a curious kid…and right now…" He squeezed Keith's ass again, watching Keith's eyes roll into the back of his head from the touch. "Right now, I'm pretty curious about this."

"My ass?" Keith asked, and there was a drop of sweat falling from his hairline.

"Yeah." Taking the risk, Lance gave the supple flesh one final squeeze before lifting his hand and bringing it back down sharply.

"S-Shit!" Keith stuttered, arching his back. Then, he full-body shuddered.

Quickly, Lance reversed their positions, Keith landing on his back with a moan.

"So, you're into spanking?" Lance mused, leaning down to kiss Keith again.

Panting, Keith pulled away after a few moments to taunt, "Can't really spank me like this though, can you."

Lance grinned.

"Just wait," he repeated, mimicking Keith's earlier words.

Then, he pulled out, relishing the whine that was drawn from Keith's lips, and twisted Keith's body so he was on his stomach. He took a second to admire the expanse of Keith's pale, muscular back before he lifted his hips up, flush against his groin.

"Now, I can spank you _and _get your sweet spot," Lance whispered, his hand rubbing along Keith's ass, catching his stretched-out hole.

"_Nugh_!" Keith pushed back into Lance's hand and gasped out, "Dammit, Lance, don't tease me…!"

_SMACK_

Keith jerked forward, moaning.

"Come one, Keith, you gotta be sweeter than that."

"_Lance_," he started to say, but was got off with another smack.

Already, Keith's pale ass was glowing red with Lance's handprint.

"You gonna fuck me or spank me, sharpshooter?" Keith asked, wriggling his ass backwards.

He's taunting him and Lance took the bait.

_SMACK_

"I told you, you gotta be sweeter than that, baby."

"_Not_ your baby," Keith gasped, flipping his hair back, out of his face.

Lance grabbed it and pulled, not too harshly though, whispering in his ear, "Well, what happens at sleepovers, right?"

He licked a line up Keith's neck, taking a moment to suck another hickey at the skin behind his ear; slowly, he ground his still-hard cock against Keith's ass.

"Would you prefer honey?" he asked when he was satisfied with the mark; Keith was a writhing mess against him, panting as if he'd run a marathon. "Sweetheart? Kitten? Dollface?"

"Definitely not dollface," Keith grimaced.

"But sweetheart and kitten are on the table? Nice."

"Would you actually fuck me if we were doing it on a table?"

_SMACK_

"God, yes," he moaned, arching into the touch.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd be content with just this—" Lance gripped Keith's ass harshly before letting go and spanking it again. He watched Keith's lips pull into a grin, even as tears prickled at his eyes. "How about we just continue like this, huh?"

"Wha—_fuck_!" Keith moaned as Lance spanked him once more. "Lance, come on! Fuck me, _please_!"

"Well, whatever you say, sweetheart," Lance drawled. He didn't give Keith much time to shiver at the words before pushing himself back in.

Keith rose himself up on his hands, meeting Lance's thrusts with fervor.

"That's it, kitten," Lance encouraged, finally started to build up his own sweat. He just needed to find—

"_Ah_! There!" Keith shouted, his arms giving out on him.

"Bingo, princess," Lance grinned, adjusting himself so he could hit that spot over and over again.

"Not princess either," Keith gritted out, trying (and failing) to keep up with Lance's thrusts.

Leaning over, Lance grasped Keith in his hand, whispering "Whatever you say, _kitten_," and bit Keith's shoulder.

"Oh, _shit_—!" he moaned, coming without warning.

Lance continued fucking him through the orgasm, following suit within seconds. They collapsed on the bed, panting, completely exhausted and shaking from lingering pleasure. Slowly, Lance gathered his strength to push himself up and pull himself out. He rubbed Keith's shoulder soothingly as he whined from the extraction.

"Fuck," Keith gasped, flinching slightly as Lance attempted to wipe him clean with the sheets.

"What a sleepover," Lance agreed, flopping down beside him.

Keith huffed out a laugh. "I mean. It's not over yet. Still have to sleep."

Lance snorted. "True. Okay, come here."

"Hmm—? Wait, no! Ugh, this is gross, Lance."

He let out a bark of laughter. "_This _is gross? Keith, this is just cuddling!"

"Yeah, but," Keith wiggled, but his body was too tired to actually leave the embrace. He was sprawled out on his side, pulled to Lance's chest with their legs tangled together. One of Lance's arms was under his head, while the other was pressed against Keith's waist. "We're sweaty and sticky."

Lance hummed, nuzzling his face in the back of Keith's neck.

"So, we'll shower in the mornings. Sleepovers end after morning showers. And breakfast. After morning showers and breakfast."

"That so," Keith mused, letting his hand rest atop the Lance's outstretched one. He rested his other arm over the one Lance had on his waist. When there was still silence, he asked, "Already asleep there, Lance?"

"Yes," Lance murmured, nodding absentmindedly.

He could feel himself slipping into sleep, lulled by the warmth of Keith's skin and the beating of his heart. If he was being honest with himself (and he was really tired, so he was being really honest with himself at the moment), he didn't want to leave this. He didn't want this to be a one-time occurrence, to just forget about it and shove it into a secret-sleepover box in the morning.

He wondered what it would be like if they didn't. He dreamt of them walking out of his room, holding hands and kissing cheeks. Them snuggling on the couch and sharing dessert by candlelight. Them fighting side-by-side and sleeping atop each other. Them dancing Cupid Shuffle on rainbows and trying to catch dolphins in bubbles.

Wait, what?

Dolphins?

_Dolphins_?

Why not sharks? Sharks were way cooler.

And Cupid Shuffle wasn't nearly as sexy as Cotton Eyed Joe, even though the name would make you think otherwise.

Cotton Eyed Joe was a _jam _and it was sexy as fuck!

"I'm sorry," his dream whispered.

_Sorry?_ he repeated. _For what?_

His dream didn't answer, but it kept on whispering, "I'm so sorry, but I…I think I like you. I mean. I _really_ like you. And I know you like someone else, but…I think you're the one for me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but the words slipped from his mind like dry beach sand through children's open fingers.

What was going on again?

Someone was… Someone was sorry.

Someone liked him…

Who?

Who was—

Something in front of him shifted, bringing a familiar, rustic smell to his senses. He leaned closer to the scent, mouthing at it. When it shivered, he pressed it closer to himself, humming. He kept mouthing at it until it turned in his arms and a pair of lips touched his, moved with his. He groaned at the taste, wanting more.

"Lance," a voice moaned. It sounded so familiar. "_Lance_…"

He imagined black hair and violet eyes.

A sharp personality with a sharper tongue.

Keith.

But no, he thought to himself as he pressed the body closer. No, it couldn't have been. This was just a dream. Keith couldn't like Lance in that way. What they did…it meant nothing to Keith. It was just a sleepover.

…Right?

"Lance! Wake up!"

He blinked, the bright lights bringing tears to his eyes and blurring his vision.

When did the lights turn on?

And when did he get on his back? Hadn't he just been on his side, pressing closely to another body? But now he was on his back with the sheets bunched around his waist and tangled in his legs…

Hadn't he just been kissing someone too? He remembered their soft, pliant lips. He remembered their hands roaming his body and the way their hair had felt in his fingers. He remembered—

"Lance! The alarm!"

Someone threw something over him. It was his paladin suit.

Paladin suit? Why was…? What was…? _Oh_!

"Shit!" he cursed, finally registering the loud, blaring sound that was their alarm system.

Someone was attacking them.

"Hurry up," Keith ordered, his own suit already own, albeit not zipped up. He was putting on his boots.

Without thinking, Lance ripped the sheets away and went over to Keith, nudging him to sit up straight so he could zip him up. (He ignored the bitemarks that littered Keith's neck, reminding him of the marks decorating his own body.) Then, he quickly shoved his long limbs into his own suit, regretting not having a nice, hot morning shower to wash the slick off him. As he put his boots on, Keith started helping him with the rest of his armor. (He ignored how Keith's fingers lingered just a second too long on him.)

They managed to make it to their lions just a few minutes after everyone else.

"Good to see you guys," Shiro shouted over the cons, grinning. "Have a good Boys Night?"

"It was the _best_!" Hunk answered. "You should totally join us next time guys!"

Lance cleared his throat, hoping no one could see him blushing over the intercoms. With every move he made, he was reminded of just how the Boys Night had been _the best_.

"Yeah, it was pretty great," he admitted.

He spared a quick glance at Keith, but he couldn't tell if the blush on his cheeks was from the adrenaline rush of the fight or because he was remembering what happened once Hunk had left. He probably felt last night's activities even more strongly than Lance did.

"Keith," Pidge piped up. "I just want to say that we, Shiro and I, well, mostly me, um, we talked to Allura, and, uh—" she paused, concentrating on dodging the fighters after her, after a few minutes she started up again. "Look, we love you, man, okay? You're part of our team regardless of whatever blood courses through your veins. You're our Red Paladin, and we wouldn't have you any other way. Roger?"

Lance looked back at Keith, unable to stop his own grin from spreading across his face as he watched Keith smile.

"Roger that, Pidge. Thanks guys."

"Now then," Shiro straightened up. "Let's form Voltron!"

"And after that, Boys Night!" Hunk shouted.

Lance caught Keith's eye in the comms. Slowly, Keith smile turned into a Cheshire grin.

"I wouldn't mind that," he said.

Lance grinned back. "Me neither."

"Enough talk!" Pidge chided. "Let's kick these bad guys, asses!"

"Say it one more time, fearless leader!" Lance called out.

Shiro smirked. "Alright, team. Form Voltron!"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, even though I didn't write it, Pidge and Shiro, but mainly Pidge because Shiro was too livid to talk without it being just plain mean and not beneficial, had a talk with Allura and Coran about how that type of thinking is super horrible. Allura didn't come around right then and there, but she does sometime afterward, whenever she did in canon Voltron.
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm still writing my other fic that I've discussed before (Galaxies Colliding in an Infinite Dance) that also features Klance, but it's going to be, like, 26 chapters, so I'm still not done writing it yet... ;>.<; But hopefully, it'll be finished soon!
> 
> \--
> 
> Come say Hi on [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/KaterinaWritely) or on [my Tumblr](https://bluebananabowtie.tumblr.com/) (which I rarely use anymore tbh) or even on [my WattPad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Katerina_Riley) (which only has original stories). If you would like to give me a coffee, this is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/katerinariley0707) 😄✨
> 
> \--
> 
> If you read all of this and you enjoyed it, feel free to comment a ❤️ or a ❗️❗️ or even a 😊 if you liked this but don't know what to say. Thanks a bunches! 😊❗️❗️❤️


End file.
